Loved You First
by KleinerWriter
Summary: This happens after the Auslly Arc. Austin and Ally are best Friends. But what happens when Ally gets a new Boyfriend? Will Austin get jealous? And the Problem is that hes still in love with Ally. And what about Ally?


**Loved You First**

**Hello Guys! :) Im bored so I wrote a new Story. Well I dont own Austin and Ally.**

**Plot: This happens after the Auslly Arc. Austin and Ally are best Friends. But what happens when Ally gets a new Boyfriend? Will Austin get jealous? And the Problem is that hes still in love with Ally. And what about Ally? **

Austin POV

"Dez I cant say to Ally I love you it could ruin our Friendship and she's with Justin!" I looked to Dez. Dez face was shocked and speechless. What happend? I turned around to see Ally standing with a similar Expression like Dez face. Oh no I thought to myself.

"Look Austin-" Well let the drama begin. Everything began three Months ago when Justin McVain came to our school.

_Three Months ago_

Today was Friday. The last Day of School and one Day before the Weekend. Ally,Dez and Trish and I ate our food and planned our Weekend. We decided to go to the Movies and then just relax in Sonic Boom. But what next happend changed eveything.

"Ally Dawson please come to the Principal Office"

We all looked suprised. Ally was a nerd and _cute_ nerd. She never done something wrong. She left our table to head to the office. Maybe she wasnt in trouble or? Well Austin you are worried to much. She not your Girl. Yeah Ally and Me were back to being Friends. She has moved on and Im still stuck loving her. But I dont want to ruin our Friendship. The only one who knows I still love her is Dez. Dez is like Brother to me he's akward but he's the Love Whisperer.

After the history Lesson I went to the lockers to meet Ally. She was standing there with a Boy. I never seem him before.

"Hi Alls!" I said with my usually smile.

"Hi Austin! Austin meet my new Friend Justin! Justin this is my best Friend Austin. We are like Pickles and Pancakes" said Ally. I think the last part should be a Joke but neither of us laughed.

"Oh c'mon People my Jokes are funny!" Ally said with a sad ton in her Voice.

"Alls Some of your Jokes are funny not all of them" I answered.

"Yeah whatever. Austin could you show Justin around and maybe you Guys could be Friends that would be Amazing!" She said and then without any words she left us alone.

Justin didnt say anything. I showed him our school all he said was Ok and Good. Wow this kid he really shy!

"Austin, Can I ask you something?" Justin asked.

"Of Course" I said with my bored Voice. This Guy was really boring. Ughhhhhhh

"Is their something between You and Ally?" I chocked on my Voice. He could ask anything but he chose to ask the Question. I mean he didnt ask me If I was Austin Moon the incredible Singer and the fangirls who get crazy about me. But back to the Topic. He looked serious in my Eyes.

"Bro. Me and Ally and are just friends, Best friends. We sorta dated but it didnt work out and we both moved on!" Liar. You still love Ally.

"Ok Can I ask you something?" Justin asked and I nodded.

"Well I have a tiny crush on her. I know its been two Hours but shes amazing her Voice, her Hair and the weird obsession over Pickles. Dude Im slowly falling for her!" he said with his dreamily eyes. Is he Crazy? Shes my Ally. Pal remember you and Ally broke up. Shut Up I said to the Voice inside my head.

"Yeah thats amazing Justin but I need to go back to class because-"

"_I need your help."_ This words broke my World. If I help him it would be ruin my Chances with Ally but dont forget Ally moved on. Did she show any sign the last Months that she still likes you? No. You even flirted with her but she ignored it and the when time she even said that you are the best Friend ever. Think about it my Inside Voice said. Sadly all the Things were true and Ally deserved to be happy. Even when it wasnt you. Maybe Justin is the one.

"I'm gonna help you. Ally deserve the best and you seem like a good Kid." I said but the true will always be in my heart.

"Thank you Austin! I was worried that you like her and that I wouldnt have Chance but Thank you!" he did a happy dance and left me alone.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. I turned around and their was Dez standing. "Dude IM ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"Austin I was watching your conversation with the Justin kid. Are you Insane? He's going to win Ally and you will be heartbroken. I said trust the Love Whisperer!" Dez the Love Whisperer said that.

"Look Dez. Ally and I are not meant to be. Maybe Justin is her soulmate." Dez could see that I lied but he looked really dissapointed.

"I hope you do the Right Thing Dude". With that he left me. I headed to the classroom. I was late but this was Austin Moon. I wrote something in my book.

_Baby I loved you first. _Austin you are stupid said my Voice in the inside. _Shut up._

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? THANK YOU FOR READING IT :) But this was only the first Chapter:))))) xx**


End file.
